Guardian
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Larry left the Museum 2 years ago after he was threatened and injured. He works to reunited old friends and make the Museum better than before. Now he learns that the Night Guards who were supposed to be protecting the exhibits are actually hurting them. What will Larry do as he is paralysed?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Larry left the Museum 2 years ago after he was threatened and injured. He works to reunited old friends and make the Museum better than before. Now he learns that the Night Guards who now protecting the exhibits are actually hurting them

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Larry had left the museum 2 years ago as he was threaten by Cecil that he would destroy his friends if he stayed. Cecil also caused Larry to be hit by a car. Now he was in a wheelchair. He had been in a coma for a month then learning how to get about without using his legs.

Larry spent time working for the museum from behind the scenes. He had donated a lot of money to mate the museum bigger and could have more exhibits.

First Larry started on the Egyptian wing of the museum. He made room not for just Ahkmenrah, but for his parents Merenkahre and Shepseheret. But also Ahkmenrah's wife Nephthys who had been in an exhibit in Egypt. He also was lucky to get Tutankhamun and his wife Ankhesenamus and the recently discover remains of Cleopatra. He had the embalmed bodies of Ramesses II and his Queen Nefertari. He had set up a special place for them as the Egyptian part of the museum . He also had all their artefacts with them because he new they would like them when the come to life at night.

The next exhibit wing was the Roman Wing. First he put Octavius in the new redesigned wing. Then he got a model of Julius Caesar, Mark Antony, Romulus and Remus and the she-wolf that saved them. Also the great Emperor Trajan also had a body made of wax it was in the great museum in Rome. Another Roman he got was Marcus Vergilius Eurysaces who was a famous baker in the first century BC. Then a model of Helena who was a woman born around 250AD she was famous for her kindness. Larry also go a miniature version of Octavius's wife Livia.

The Chinese Exhibit had a dragon made and also endangered animals such as the Panda Bear, Tiger and Red Panda. The exhibit also had a model of the first Chinese Emperor Qin Shi Huang. There were Chinese paintings too.

The next section was famous royalty. First was a model of Queen Victoria of England followed by Queen Elizabeth I. Anastasia was next she was a Russian Princess. There were also many pictures of royalty along with famous political figures such as Sir Winston Churchill, John Hancock, Benjamin Franklin, Albert Einstein, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Abraham Lincoln. The Declaration of Independence was also displayed in a glass case with John Hancock and Benjamin Franklin wax figures on either side of the display.

Next was the philosophers and famous novelist section. The first philosopher displayed was Galileo Galilei, next was C S Lewis with his lion Aslan next to him. There were 9 other famous novelists each having a character from their books next to them.

Next was the famous painters figures with some of their work next to them. Two of them were Vincent van Gogh and Pable Picasso.

Another exhibit was the fictional animals and figures. Which included the famous Sherlock Holmes and Watson models. Larry also got Lancelot from the London museum.

To add to the dinosaurs exhibit he got the complete skeletons of some dinosaurs including the Triceratop from the London Museum, a Brachiosaurus skeleton, a Stegosaurus skeleton and a

Pterosaurs skeleton. There were a few smaller dinosaurs too.

Another exhibit was the famous animals section and different climates animals which included Lassie and Balto. The Jungle part were the a panther, a boa constrictor and orangutans. The Australian part had Kangaroo's, Koalas, Tasmania Devils and Kookaburra's. The Artic part had polar bears, penguins, seals and whales.

He also had a exhibit for famous poets, singers and composers such as Elvis Presley, William Shakespeare, Ludwig van Beethoven and Wolf Amadeus Mozart were just a few that were in that exhibition.

Larry had set up Jedediah with a new diorama display. That was the West with Jed, The Aztec's were also on display, the Greek's were set up looking like the first Olympics.

The second last exhibition was the Ancient Wonders of the World both places, landmarks and empires.

One of the last pieces Larry got was Amelia Earhart and her plane. It was the same Amelia Earhart that had been in the Smithsonian.

It took a lot of haggling but Larry had managed to get the museum new exhibits and keeping the old ones. He couldn't do much more. Larry was afraid Cecil and the people he hired to cripple him would hurt his friends at the museum one of the reasons he was getting them more exhibits. Safety in numbers. He knew his friends likely think he abandoned them. He wished he could risk seeing them but be wanted them safe.

Little did he know that soon he would get the news that will make everything change…

* * *

 **Egypt Exhibit**

 _Pharaoh Merenkahtre an his wife Queen Shepseheret_

 _Pharaoh Ahkmenrah and his wife Queen Nephthys_

 _Pharaoh Tutankhamun and his wife Queen Ankhesenamus_

 _Pharaoh Ramesses II and his wife Queen Nefertari_

 _Pharaoh Cleopatra_

 _ **Roman Exhibit**_

 _Octavius_

 _Julius Caesar_

 _Mark Antony_

 _Romulus_

 _Remus_

 _She-Wolf_

 _Emperor Trajan_

 _Helena_

 _Empress Livia_

 _ **Chinese Exhibit**_

 _Dragon_

 **Sacagawea**

 **Galileo Galilei (Philosopher) (Born in Italy in 1564)**

 **C S Lewis (Philosopher and Writer) (Born 1898) (Irish)**

 **Anastasia (Famous Russian Princess)**

 **Elvis Presley (Famous Singer) (1935)**

 **Agatha Christie (Novelist) (1890)**

 **Anne Bronte (Novelist) (1820)**

 **Edgar Allan Poe (Poet) 1809**

 **Charlotte Bronte (Novelist) (1816)**

 **Emily Bronte (Novelist) (1818)**

 **Charles Dickens (Novelist) (1812)**

 **Mark Twain (Novelist) (1835)**

 **Roald Dahi (Novelist) (1916)**

 **Hans Christian Andersen (Danish Novelist) (1805)**

 **Robert Louis Stevenson (Novelist/Poet) (1850)**

 **Queen Victoria of England (1819)**

 **Sir Winston Churchill (1874)**

 **Joan of Arc (1412)**

 **William Shakespeare (Poet/Playwright)**

 **Vincent van Gogh (Painter) (1853)**

 **Pable Picasso (Painter) (1881)**

 **James Cook (Explorer) (1728)**

 **Queen Elizabeth I of England (1533)**

 **Sir Isaac Newton (1727 Died)**

 **Claude Debussy (Composer) (1862)**

 **Ludwig van Beethoven (Composer)**

 **Wolf Amadeus Mozart (Composer)**

 **Amelia Earhart**

 **Albert Einstein**

 **George Washington**

 **Thomas Jefferson**

 **Abraham Lincoln**

 **(Fiction)**

Lancelot

Sherlock Holmes

John Watson

Aslan

 **Declaration of Independence**

John Hancock

Benjamin Franklin

 **Animals**

Lassie

Balto

 **Dinosaurs**

T Rex

Triceratops

Brachiosaurus

Stegosaurus

Pterosaurs

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
